


Learning the Hard Way

by riverpink



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Drugged Sex, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverpink/pseuds/riverpink
Summary: Dib shows up on Zim's doorstep with a peace offering and a few questions. Zim, suspicious at first, eventually accepts it and allows Dib to ask away. Neither the offering nor the questions are what he expected, and now he will learn never to trust Dib again.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 123





	1. The Questions

“I just want to ask some stuff. I’m not going to hurt you. See, I even brought you a snack.”

Zim highly doubted that. It was a mistake to let him in to begin with. He eyed the plate suspiciously, which had some sort of disgusting and icky human food on it.

“Aw, come on. You don’t have to make that face. I made it for you.” Dib gestured to the plate again. 

“I promise it’s not waffles.”

Zim’s eye twitched at the horrific memory, but he trusted the Dib. This…food…did indeed appear to be NOT waffles. 

It had been fine so far, so what’s the worst that could happen? They were just sitting on the couch, after all. 

Zim poked the food with a finger. It was kind of squishy, but smelled okay. 

He picked up the…the food. He nipped off the tiniest piece possible, eyeing Dib the whole time for any traces of malice. The human was just looking at his phone, absent-mindedly, paying no attention to Zim whatsoever.

It was good, and more importantly, it was sweet. Zim concluded it would be acceptable for Dib to ask his ignorant questions.

“Fine. Make it quick,” Zim finally conceded, wanting the human to leave before he became tempted to turn him into a corpse. 

Dib cleared his throat, his face blushing slightly.

“Do…do Irkens have reproductive organs?” Dib asked, quietly and curiously. Zim was surprised, thinking he was going to ask if he had seven lungs or three rows of teeth, or how many languages Zim knew. 

His face burned with the suggestive nature of the question. What made the Dib-thing think that was an acceptable thing to ask? 

Absolutely not! 

Zim would not even entertain such a possibility. 

He was an invader, a solider. 

He hailed from the galaxy’s most notorious, most brutal bloodline. He would not give that information up for…for…for a human!

Zim made sure to make the most offended face he could, squinting his eyes at the human and curling his lips into a scowl. 

“There is no purpose for such useless organs. The spooch is the only essential,” he replied, injecting as much venom as he could into the words.

Sure, they were there, but they weren’t needed. The Empire had perfected the process of DNA replication and substitution. There was a never-ending supply of available Irkens. Civilians were expendable, after all. 

“So, you do have them?” Dib pressed further. He grew closer to Zim, scooting closer to him on the couch. 

Zim’s cheeked burned hot once more, flushing blue. He should be angry at the Dib for being so close to him and for violating his personal space. But, he couldn’t.

There was an evident stirring in Dib’s cargoes. 

He couldn’t will himself to push the human away or to turn from his advances. Zim could smell the pheromones on Dib, though he knew the human couldn’t. Why couldn’t he push him away?

“Do you touch yourself, Zim?” Dib purred, rubbing one of his hands along Zim’s thigh slowly and working heat into him. 

Zim swallowed with much difficulty. He leaned in closer too, though he didn’t consciously mean to. He didn’t know exactly what the question meant, though whatever it was obviously aroused the human. 

Dib grabbed one of Zim’s wrists and pulled it to touch his rapidly hardening length.

“Do you feel what you do to me?” 

Zim was shocked, but was still unable to do anything about it. He wanted more than anything to pull away and make Dib leave. He wanted to dig his claws into his pathetic, squishy body and make him regret every second of this. 

But he couldn’t. His mind was cloudy and he couldn’t manage to devise a plan to get out of this. 

Zim couldn’t resist feeling the warmth hidden in Dib’s shorts, which throbbed when his own hand touched it. 

He was disgusted by the human’s advances, and wanted so badly to tear out his eyes. The realization was suddenly apparent.

Dib gripped Zim’s thigh roughly, squeezing it hard and making the alien cry out. 

“You like that, huh?” 

No! It hurt, Zim thought to himself. 

Dib slid his hand up further, teasing the hem of Zim’s standard uniform pants. 

Zim panicked mentally, unable to make it visible physically. He knew exactly what was going to happen, and he didn’t like it one bit. 

What had the human put in his food? Some sort of drug, apparently. Zim cursed himself for lowering his guard. He was trained better than this. He knew better than this. 

Dib made Zim’s worst nightmare come true, pulling his uniform pants off his legs. 

He pushed Zim on his back on the couch, pulling his legs apart. He licked his lips in anticipation. 

Zim wished anything for this to stop. He wasn’t Dib’s to be used! He wasn’t to be used at all!

Dib unbuckled his belt as dread built inside Zim. His length was fully erect, his excitement obvious despite the horrific circumstances.

His length teased Zim’s lips, rubbing them slowly up and down, coating his own length with slick. His hands, braced on either side of the small sofa, balled into fists at the sensation. His length was hot, engorged with lust and pressing desperately against Zim. He slid it up higher, pushing it against the small alien and forcing him to cry out with pleasure. 

Zim didn’t want this! Irkens did not partake in such useless pursuits.

Zim felt it throb in response to his cries of need, despite the little space they had. Dib shifted, his knees shifting forward scarcely an inch, followed by the tip of his length. It slid easily into Zim, slicked with his need, and Dib moved one of his hands to grab the smaller’s face. 

“Do you like this?”

No! 

He turned Zim’s face to the side, biting harshly at his neck and jaw. Zim couldn’t help but spasm against the teasing intrusion and the feeling of Dib’s flat, but still strong, teeth, his low voice growling against the tender skin. He shifted again, growing closer and pinning Zim to frame of the couch. 

The bruises he had worked into Zim’s throat hurt deliciously, though he had since moved his lips to meet his. They met his in an instant, at the same time he rolled his hips to sheathe his length inside Zim. He was unfamiliar with both sensations, struggling to match Dib’s fervor in a ritual only he understood. 

Zim tried desperately to resist or to push Dib away. It hurt, but Zim could do nothing else but take it. 

He had never been spread so far before, let alone at all. The 

Zim cried out from the sensation, his length touching every part of him simultaneously. It felt as if it swelled even more, stretching his walls around its thick girth and forcing me to spread his legs farther.

Zim desperately wanted this to be over. He felt tears well in his eyes, but he refused to give the human the satisfaction of watching him cry.

His lips moved against Zim’s throat with a gentle rhythm, squeaking the sofa frame with every thrust. He was slow, enjoying every inch of Zim’s insides and purposefully letting him feel Dib’s length sheathe and unsheathe. 

“You take me so well, little drone.”  
Zim wanted so badly to swipe his claws across Dib’s face for such a crude and hurtful comment. He was no stranger to his less-than-average height and didn’t appreciate when it was mentioned. 

Zim cried out his name with every movement, unable to think about anything but the feeling of being spread open so far so quickly. He couldn’t help but cling to his back desperately, needing so badly the feeling he could always give. His rhythm was so slow, almost teasing, and I knew he was doing it on purpose.

Dib chuckled darkly, pleased with Zim’s unprecedented response.

Stop! Zim hated this more than anything. 

The thrusts were shallow, just enough to let Zim have a taste of what was to come. It wasn’t fair in the slightest. The small alien doubled his efforts and clung harder to him, crying out and begging for release. He pulled from him, leaving Zim quivering and ruined. 

“Look at you. So desperate for a human.”

He pulled Zim onto his lap, letting his candy center slide against his engorged length. Zim felt slick coat his inner thighs, needing his length so badly. 

Zim felt his hands push down on his shoulders, as if he was anticipating he would want to escape, arching his back impossibly farther. His length lined up with Zim’s soaked core, which was trembling with forced anticipation. Not a second passed before he slid his length to the hilt, growling from the familiar sensation of Zim’s walls squeezing tightly around the intrusion.

Dib’s hands gripped Zim’s hips painfully. This angle was different, leaving Dib much, much deeper inside. 

He lifted Zim up, letting his length slide out to the tip. Zim was hopeful for a moment. Maybe he was reconsidering? Or regretting?

But he wasn’t. 

He pushed Zim back down on his length, to its base. Zim cried out, in pain or pleasure he didn’t know. He didn’t know anything anymore. 

Dib repeated the process, grunting with every movement against his length. He bit his lip hard, loving how tight and unwilling Zim was. 

His insides were so hot and so textured, so unlike any woman Dib had ever been with. 

It was exciting, to say the least. Zim was so small, too. 

Dib’s length forced Zim farther open in this position, to say the least. He could see his length inside Zim with every thrust, and it aroused him even more. 

Zim’s wetness was doing despicable things to his pleasure, heightening it with the sound of Zim’s backside on Dib’s thighs. 

The small alien whimpered helplessly, trying to endure the onslaught. 

Dib’s grip suddenly grew much tighter, sure to bruise this time. 

Zim felt so fucking good! His wetness, his texture, absolutely everything. 

This was a prime place to finish inside of. Zim was the perfect place. 

He pinned Zim to his lap, pushing his hips inside him as far as they would go. 

Zim cried out with the deeper penetration, feeling the human’s length begin to throb rhythmically. 

A rope of hot seed coated Zim’s insides. 

He cried out against the unwelcome substance. It stung inside him. 

Dib cried out, another rope matching the other in intensity. 

Zim wanted so badly to kill him. 

The third wave was strong, and Dib couldn’t help but thrust once more. The instinct to impregnate was unmistakable, fucking his seed into Zim to ensure it. 

Zim’s center tightened, trying to expel the substance and the length. 

Dib only cried out louder, overwhelmed by Zim’s reaction. 

The flow of seed slowed, dripping into Zim slowly. 

“You’re so good for me.” 

Zim was only partially aware of the phrase, more worried about the stinging, water-based liquid inside. 

Dib pulled Zim off his lap, laying him somewhat gently on the couch cushions. 

Zim wanted to strike, this was his chance! Dib was right there and so vulnerable. But he still couldn’t do anything. 

Dib tugged his pants back on hastily, unbothered by Zim’s nudity and showing no inclination to change it. 

He buckled his belt, glancing only once at Zim to watch for any signs of the drug wearing off. 

The human smirked at the sight beforehand. Zim was obviously in and out of consciousness, his eyes dilating and attempting to adjust. 

His seed dripped from Zim, ruining the couch cushions. What a sight. 

Zim’s eyes closed once more, and Dib brushed his hand over the alien’s face. 

“Get some rest.” 

Zim’s vision faded to black.


	2. The Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib reflects on his actions, justifying them in an attempt to ignore their horrific nature. Zim struggles too, realizing the betrayal that he was unable to see coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Thanks for the support and desire for more chapters.

As Dib closed the front door to Zim’s house behind him, he was ecstatic with the high of finishing, but felt dread creep up his back.

It had sure seemed like a good idea at the time, he thought to himself. He had wanted Zim for so long, but knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere with him. He didn’t have to ask to know that he would be rejected, likely coupled with an insult.

Relationships didn’t faze Zim in the slightest. He, of course, had no need for them and also didn’t understand why humans pursued them so quickly. It was a disgusting thing, in his opinion, and the only relationships he had experienced were either violent or fatal.

So, this was the only logical course of action, wasn’t it? Drugging the alien to inebriation and then taking advantage of his inability to function?  
It wasn’t like he had ever said no, right?

Dib doubted himself, very suddenly. He stopped in his tracks, looking down at the sidewalk, spotted with the rain of a few hours before. How different things were then.

A small puddle had formed in a divot in the concrete, collecting water that was definitely too polluted to even consider touching. Dib saw himself in the distorted reflection, as small and insignificant it was.

Was this what Dib was now? A rap-

He didn’t let himself finish the thought. There was no way. Zim had never denied his advances, though he might have under different circumstances.

The air was chilly, sharp enough to cut through his jacket and cold enough to feel in his bones. He shivered, subconsciously, though he wasn’t paying attention at the moment to his bodily senses.

He was more caught up in the thought of what he had just done to Zim. Wasn’t this the ultimate revenge? The final straw? They had been enemies for so long, until Dib proposed the pair cool it and act as mature adults instead.

It had just been a ploy, Dib justified. He hadn’t ever actually _enjoyed_ being friends with Zim. He had never actually _wanted_ to call a truce. It was easy this way to force his guard down, without him even knowing it.

Right?

Dib wasn’t sure, but convinced himself that he was.

He forced his body to move again, as much as it pained him to do so. He couldn’t think straight, still caught in the minutes prior.  
  
Zim was so pretty when he was taking cock. The way his face scrunched up, the way his entire being tightened in _resistance_. Dib loved the memory and knew he would treasure it forever.

But what about Zim? How did he feel?

Dib’s conscience wrestled with his sick self-justification. It didn’t really matter, did it? Zim wasn’t human. He surely didn’t feel the same emotions that humans did. Of course he didn’t.

He doesn’t feel anything at all, Dib thought aloud. That PAK on him keeps him from caring too much or becoming too absorbed in his surroundings. His ultimate prerogative was to conquer, not to befriend or blend in for too long. Naturally, this logic must apply to Dib.

Zim was one to defend himself, right? He would have somehow known that Dib was planning this, and he would have stopped it if he didn’t want it.

Zim surely wanted it then. He had every resource in the known universe at his disposal and had the means to wipe out Dib’s entire galaxy.

There was no hole blasted through him. Zim even willingly ate what Dib had brought, though it disappointed the human that he didn’t have the chance to forcefully drug him.  
  
Dib concluded that Zim indeed had wanted this, silencing any further doubt.

After all, who wouldn’t want Dib?  
  
He smiled darkly to himself, satisfied with having crushed any sense of morality conflicting with the, quite literally, out of this world fuck that he couldn’t get off his mind.

The environment was still frigid, but Dib hardly felt it.

He approached his front lawn slowly, only halfway aware of his surroundings and instead going off his many memories of returning home.

He still hadn’t taken his eyes off the ground for more than a moment or two, finding an interesting insect or grass blade laid on the sidewalk, dead.

Gaz ran into him, just as distracted as he was, but glued to a GameSlave 3 instead.

She scowled at him, briefly, before backhanding him across the face with all her might.

Dib regretted not having marked Zim to commemorate the occasion. He smirked.

For once, Gaz offered no response, probably too lazy to care about his reaction rather than be disturbed by it.

The house was, once again, empty. He glanced once to the kitchen, considering for a moment making something to eat, but figuring he could wait a while.

The stairs creaked with every step, having aged like milk over the years of Dib’s rivalry with Zim.

The hallway, still adorned with decorations from years prior, was dark and seemed to go on forever with the lack of a visual end. His room, still at the imperceptible end of the darkness.

Dib entered his room, viewing the clutter that he refused to believe was his own. His monitors beamed with blue light, displaying the outdoor cameras and a few hidden ones that were still placed in Zim’s base. He had never managed to get any inside the lab, but that didn’t matter now.

The cameras were old and he was too stubborn to risk destroying one, if he somehow had the opportunity to replace them. They flickered occasionally, coming to life for a few hours before fizzling out for even longer.

As expected, a lifeless looking Zim lay on the couch. Dib almost wanted to watch for a while, but something deep within him told him otherwise. The voice annoyed him, enraged him actually. It didn’t matter! Zim had every opportunity to deny him.

Dib still shut off the screens, sitting down to think.

Zim awoke with a start, his PAK alerting him of a drug in his system and beginning immediate scrubbing procedures. The flashing hurt his eyes, despite their subdermal status.

The first thing that registered was a searing pain in his nether regions. He sighed deeply, whether in pain or confusion he didn’t know. It wasn’t that important anyway.Zim struggled to recall the past few hours. It was difficult and concerned him that his PAK was unable to relay most of it. A damaged PAK was a damaged Irken.

He grit his teeth at the pain of the blood scrubbers, which worked quickly, efficiently, but also uncomfortably. Their function was to remove toxins, but removing them from an entire bloodstream was sure to hurt.

It didn’t bother him too much, not compared to his inability to remember anything.

The last thing he did remember was eating whatever… _food_ that Dib had concocted. It had tasted salty, but Zim was well aware of the human custom to eat what was offered, instead of complaining like he normally would have.

Dib asked him questions. Weird questions.

Why didn’t he swipe three pretty scars into his squishy, vulnerable flesh? Those were no questions to ask an invader. Zim had no need for such useless pursuits, though the Dib thing sure thought so.

Zim still struggled to remember. What he did know was blurry and full of uncertainty.

_Dib’s hands were on his thighs, touching him and squeezing him in ways he didn’t want. His hands were so rough and…and undesirable. Zim didn’t like it. It hurt._

_He gasped with the feeling of cold air touching his legs and nether regions. Dib had pulled off his uniform pants and thrown them carelessly to the floor. It angered Zim that he was treating his belongings, and more importantly his body, with such disrespect._

_Zim watched, dread building in his system, as Dib unbuckled his belt, eagerly. What was he so excited to do? Why couldn’t he move and tell him to stop?  
  
He watched in sick horror as Dib freed his length from his boxers. Zim absolutely hated the sight of it. It disgusted him to see and to think about. It was soft and looked like a worm._ _Dib grabbed hold of Zim once more, touching the back of his thighs and stroking the skin there. At least that felt somewhat nice, though it was quickly replaced by a rougher grip._

_They moved quickly too, opting to instead brace Dib’s weight on either side of Zim. He still couldn’t resist and felt sick to think that Dib might interpret this as compliance._ _It wasn’t! Zim didn’t want this, not in the slightest. His instinct to protect himself rose, though overridden by whatever drug Dib had coerced into him._

_Dib pinned Zim to the couch, uncomfortably, preventing him from any means of escape.  
  
There was no escape.  
  
Zim squirmed desperately, making any possible noise to convey his displeasure at the current events._

_Dib’s length was erect now, repulsing Zim further. It was so fleshly and still somehow soft._

_Then it touched Zim._

_Enraged, Zim wanted so badly to sever his head like he should have in the very beginning. But he couldn’t._

_It was pressing against him, forcing his body to react and prepare for it. Despite his obvious ownership of reproductive organs, it wasn’t like he had any reason to use them.  
  
Because he didn’t. He was an invader! Only the elite reached such a level, and Irkens at this particular level had no time or interest in such things._

_Dib evidently liked watching Zim struggle. Though the alien had since deduced what was about to happen, it was a horrific thought that he would enjoy it so greatly._ _Even to Zim, it was evident that only the lowest and most despicable of life forms perform such acts on unwilling participants._

_It was closer to Zim’s slicked entrance now, its tip forcing its way into his unwilling hole._

_It slid up and down, as if this was something that Zim would enjoy. It wasn’t._

_Dib suddenly forced its entirety into Zim._

_Zim recoiled in shock, due to both the pain and surprise of it. Dib wouldn’t actually follow through with this, would he? They…they weren’t enemies anymore. Right?  
  
He couldn’t have been further from the truth, which he quickly found out with the continuation of Dib’s movements. _

_The sting of betrayal hurt Zim deeply. The concept of loyalty was embedded deeply in his very core, his very DNA. Loyalty drove the entire Empire, including the widely-acclaimed Tallest’s subjects. It didn’t matter that they were tall, it mattered that they were appointed to lead._

_Dib had proven that he cared nothing for Zim’s truce and cared nothing for any relationship they had built prior to now._  
  
It was that knowledge that hurt the most; knowing that he had truly been taken advantage of.

Tears welled in Zim’s eyes, as much as he hated it. The realization of what had happened hurt his entire being; from mentally to physically and everything in between.

It wasn’t fair. Zim had chosen to give up his aspirations to conquer to spare Dib and his puny “friends.” Apparently, he wasn’t one of them.

His PAK alerted him to the completion of the scrubbing process. He didn’t care. The message was blurred with the falling of tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks so much for reading. Feel free to drop comments, kudos, etc etc
> 
> Did you know I take requests? Leave a prompt and a user in the comments if you’d like one :)


End file.
